twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Player Characters
= Player Characters = Please feel free to make a page for your Character. If you have a Quote, Rumor, or an addition to the Allies or Enemies section of another Characters page, add it on. Please be respectful to others IC and OOC while doing so. :) If you would like a sample structure you can use for the page you write for your character, look here! Note; The information posted on these pages is considered public In-Character knowledge. = By Country = The Major Countries Amalgamation (founded 1c) * Diamante Telesca * Cassius Calarco * Zachariaus Volk (formerly: Gregor Matthias) - Retired, eloped * Dans Swordmaker - Dead, his soul bound to Eden's Realm * Antarun Proudson * Dame Lizette Flavius-Vercrux * Major Drakon Lelaroy * Sir Valentine Caspian * Inquisitor Troy Celestine Empire (founded 1201z) * Sir Victor Cornelius - Retired * Ser Aislynn * Ticondrius Draconis * Ser Antonia de la Rosa * Eucleides * Brother Bion * Sir Arthur Roca * The Imperial Gryphon, Dame Jeanette Mauplume * Lucas Sheppard * Heka Aceso * Carrick Draconis - Dead, Eden's Realm * Lumar Dubois * Kiri *Lord Aphelion Renevir *Lady Tethra Draconis *Captain Esdeline Dunnelon-Valance *Lady Belladonna Rue *Kormacc Foxglove *Aphelion Renevir *Lady Cosette *Lady Eveline *Amorette Leblanc *Telray Ishuane Nadine Empire (founded 1742e) * Lady Amarantha Invictus * Sekril Uhsolin * Azeal * Grand Master Thorros Jarin * Aesa Abendroth * Dawson Reiner * Doctor Vorandiel * Valerian Blackwell * Merilimben "Ben" Ashdown * Armani Corvidaen * Iziibel * Celandine Durren * Aurelius Dowhei * Edward Marastine * Roberts * Ilithyia Adfaren * Ser Corvus Uldraven * Judge Cauldron * Valeria Miron * Stradivarius (Stradha) * Sable * Caedis Umculo The Citystates Long ago there were no empires, and citystates spanned from one half of the world to the other. Now all of the city nations to the east have been conquered aside from those out at sea. Those to the west only have survived due to the Celestines' distaste for conquest. Diplomatic ties between the Celestine Empire and most of the Citystates tend to be favorable, as none of them wish to anger the largest nation on their border. In exchange for aiding the Celestine Empire in times of war, the Citystates are granted security and abundant trade. This alliance, however, does not include the island nations of Eirie, Cestral, and Dace. The laws, traditions, and culture of all of the Citystates vary, as does their size and strength. Some of the more prominent Citystates are listed below: Ad Decimum (founded 921c) * Kenrin Arakai * Kamose Djedefra * Exeter Dei * Erebon Malachite * Aleister Moridaine * Roland Elias Asterum * Delora Taliss Castle Thorn (founded 33c) * Johannes Thorn - Retired, location unknown * Cpt. Eric Steiner - Dead, laid to rest * Karl - Missing on Tear * Gaius Atrais * Sir Volker Reinhardt * Sir Tor Artelius * Giovanni * Pynleon Zölest (Pippin) Cestral (founded 2075z) * Cahan * Deckard Wulfgang William Conners - Died, laid to rest when his soul returned home to Cestral * Granuelle O'Conaill * Tynan * Allerm Coren - Retired, currently holding the Rift shut * Korrigan * Idrissa "Idris" Cobblemagne * Ser Séagdhanin MacDannin * Moira McDermott * Murdina nic Seónaid * Robin Cole (founded 1876z) * Connor * Atilus Kayne * Victoria Sela * Esteban! - Retired, location unknown * Sir Tobias Payne * Hakon - Dead, laid to rest * Joshua Lindorm (of the line of Von) * Bilbúl the Alarming - Dead, Executed and banished to Eden's Realm * Admiral Pipe Rat *Vittore Veronesi *Jasper *Doc Silver Dace (founded 1570z) * Duke Sychariel of Paloma Archduke of Solace * Coran Haeso * Shakes - Retired, currently residing in the Dreaming * Contessa Mieletassa Eluriel * Luscinia Pilazzo de Roccio * Carnum Statera * Colette Calae de Calae * Westley * Lady Felicity Roccio de Roccio * Kazick Fairwind * Ember * Zaffiro da Paradosso * Roji * Bassanio Roccio * Sebastian de Alzado * Katerina de Luca The Eirie Isles (founded 886c) * Angelo Dulce - Retired, location unknown * Niccolo * Alyra Varelle * Lysia Varelle * Reonna Moss Mandala (founded 1651z) * Win-Jasi * Kuro - Dead, laid to rest * Yi Juyoung ("Joon") * Rekka The Razing Blade * Emiko Tekiya * Sochi The Savage Nations In truth, the ‘Savage’ nations are not necessarily savage at all. The nations that are considered ‘savage’ are simply the nations that have not signed The Rules of Society (a pact between many nations that specify a code of conduct when interacting with one another.) All of the Major Players and the Citystates have signed the Rules of Society. The ‘Savage’ Nations are made up of the following groups: Coatl * Cobraxa Ballantine - Retired, Wolf Queen * Inarania Elbereth - Retired Drir (founded early Age of Chorus) * Arabelle Syrenflames * Darcoth Krovanar - Dead * Cerisa U'zara * Bambi * Varketh * Klish Gael * Tark Madir * Tiavin Tyrathem * Seraph - Retired * Giovanni * Drengr Langrhar * Ulgard the Bear * Yurök the Clanless *Rebelia Nyx (Rebel) *Raemara Saek * Amon Saccari * Laurel Bay * Arundale Kali - Retired.In the mist realm,General to Denial's forces. *Riada *Arash Navjeev *Zahirah *Dumah, son of Yishmael *Ali'grra Seccari Trahazi (begun in the early decades of the Age of Chorus) * Tzura Layla - Dead, laid to rest. * Tzava Leko * Tzabina * Anka Novani * Valentina Poznă Vicaul * Caeli Oakenthorn * Cerys * Iiyanger Esturmann * Ragnarr Staalbjorn * Grundian * Sigurd Kolberg *Ezra Oakenthorn *Solvi Freyrson = By Race = Celestials and Celestial-kin * * Aislynn * Prae - Retired, sealed in the Oubliette * Exeter Dei - Retired * Aidhrael * Sir Tor Artelius * Amorette Leblanc * Nova Khaos * Pynleon Zölest (Pippin) * Raemara * Lavender * Prexiel Demons and Demon-kin *Contessa Mieletassa Eluriel *Carnum Statera *Nameless Demon *Klish Effendal * Cúron Arandir * Juniper * Keelin Tornith * Kethrii * Naia Haleth * Laurel Bay * Skye'elen Adenour * Tiavin Tyrathem * Arundale Kali - Retired * Yeong Boneheart - Retired, a tree on the southern border of Solace * Seregon "The Revenant" * Akordia Dragostea * Perillinen Siili Sininen - House Delfestrae * Ritari Talgehurst Saunges * Aster - Retired, laid to rest * Corvus Vorin * Sil'Arnith * Allora *Kaelier, Dead, with Hawk *Gaeden *Da'Fen Vehnan *Tirananniel Iskmiirik *Vhynn Tel'Kiira *Tralen Sarmyar *Cestalagos Dîr Cellagar *Layola Mond-Licht *Varka D'nall *Karalli Fae and Fae-kin * Zaffiro da Paradosso * Rebelia Nyx (Rebel) * Lavender * Hiccup Dragons and Dragon-kin * Rekka The Razing Blade * Aphelion Renevir * Ulgard the Bear * Shavarrah * Sochi The Others * Malcolm Evertide - Retired, locations unknown * Wrathmore Bane * Blackfish * Harper * Cantobas * Shai * Penance "Absolum" Irons, Dead, in Eden's Estates * Lady Rosaline Uldraven * Teagan Uldraven * Lillian, Dead, playing games with Orphan. * Anechka * Talvi * Aleena Erlan * Hektor Rose * Bohn Jasset * Zura Azur Kai * Bernard Wolfsbane